Eternal Sonata Is that you?
by Tiagirl
Summary: A continuation from Eternal Sonata so if you haven't seen the end please don't read till you have it contains MAJOR SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

MAJOR SPOILERS! Don't read on if you haven't seen the end it's a continuation, so yeh if ya ain't seen don't read. I've put in the end of the game so that you could remember it and it sets the scene…I think. Oh and I don't own Eternal Sonata or any of the charic in it the guy who made it does so I take NO credit for names or anything.

Chapter one:- Sanctuary

----------------------------------------

With the glowing Agogo's flying around her she slowly reached the floor once again. As her feet touched the barren like ground, grass fled from her, revealing the quiet town of Tenuto. Everyone gazed around in oar at the beautiful sight. However one boy was not interested in the town but on the girl that stood there away from the rest. Polka looked around to find everyone standing there watching. Allagretto who though that the love of his life was dead, ran to her hugging her not wanting to let go, kissing her softly on the lips.

----------------------------------------

"Well looks like them two are having fun" said a young blond woman

"Aren't you just glad that she's ok?" a man replied quite disturbed by what she had said, well they all thought that she was dead I mean she jumped of a cliff.

"Of course I am, but don't they look happy together Jazz?" she replied

"Yes I suppose your right" thought of a woman he lost not to long ago filled his head, _why did she have to die? _Viola, watching him realised who he was thinking about there was no way she could compete to such a girl…Clavaes and then there was Falsetto , _always the bronze medal_ she thought to herself.

Polka, who had now finished her first kiss walked up to Fredric, with a look of pain on her face, she looked confused and almost…sad

"Fredric…It was you who brought me back wasn't it?"

"Yes, however my time has come. And an apology will not undo the pain I have caused" he replied tilting his head downward.

"Fredric…you were confused blinded by the darkness not knowing what will happen to you . This place is all just your dream right. Then isn't it about time you woke up?"

"Yes I think it is I can now rest in peace in a place where there is not to much light or darkness…thank you Polka" Fredric then took a step back and closed his eyes

"thank you everyone I hope you can forgive me from my foolishness I hope all live peaceful lives, its 2am in the morning and it time I now leave, I have no more time. And Polka I chose to call them HEVON'S MIRROR!" his face faded away along with the rest of his body, filling the land with darkness, tuning it to night showing the beautiful view or Retardando.

"_Polka dear"_

"Mom?"

"_polka I'm so proud of you"_ Polka's mom suddenly appeared, but only polka could see her she could tell as everyone looked at her confused, however remembering the time on the cliff when she was talking to her mom, and thought it was best to leave her alone…well most people

"Who she talking to?" a little girl said in an American accent

"I don't know, who is she talking to Retto?" said a young boy who was oddly enough holding a…camera?

"Beat you idiot say quiet" he replied almost in a harsh way

"_oh is this the person who matches your Astra? It must be oh he is handsome isn't he?"_

"Mom"

"_Polka dear would you take him somewhere for me?"_

"Huh I don't get it, why is she talking to herself?" Beat asked once more

"I don't know maybe she hit her head when she fell, and now she's seeing things, you know like dead people" replied Viola

"Dead people?" Beat said, his voice trembled from fear

"Hmm maybe you should try taking a picture in the direction she facing" Retto said butting in on the convocation

"RETTO I TOLD YOU DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY FATHERS CAMRA!"

"Sorry Beat, I was only joking"

"Ok, Mom" she nodded and took Retto hand tugging him to make him follow, everyone else started to follow.

"Don't follow us" she said in a short sharp voice, walking of into the woods. Everyone sat down after a couple of minuets had passed. Viola, Jazz and falsetto formed a circle of their own, and Beat, March and Salsa mad a small circle as well, Salsa and beat were arguing over who was taller and Viola, Jazz and Falsetto were talking about Clavaes.

"You loved her didn't you Jazz?" Falsetto asked looking at the floor

"Yes, but things are different now are they not?" he replied while also looking at the floor

"Does it make any difference if someone is dead or not even if there not here you still love them right?"

"No things change when someone dies" he said now looking at Viola, This was unexpected by Viola as she had her arm pointing straight at him making a small symbol with her hands, the same symbol she showed Polka not to long ago. Viola immediately put her middle finder in to make out like she's pointing at Jazz.

"That not true…you still love someone for a long time, you don't just get over them" she said acting as if nothing had happened .

"True…but Jazz is suborn your not going to change his mind" Falsetto said oblivious to what just happened . Jazz looked t Viola eyes fixed and squinted as if to say I saw that.

"Falsetto right, you can't change my mind" he said standing up and looking towards where Polka and Allagretto walked of to.

"Were could they have run of to?" Viola asked

"I don't know but its not for us to worry about, right now we need to concentrate on where were going to stay the night."

" Yeh your right lets look around for a tavern or inn" Said Falsetto joining Jazz on the standing up

"Were here" said Polka looking at Allagretto…


	2. Chapter 2

--

Chapter two:- Simple and clean

"Huh this is funny, why is there nobody here?" Viola stated, looking at Jazz who was still giving her evils from before, its not everyday that you find out someone loves you…right? Well not for Jazz he's always got people fooling for him I mean take Cleves for example drooling all over him like some lost puppy…DAMN I always do this, divert from the story, ok back to it.

" Yes it's a bit strange is it not?" Viola got her reply from Falsetto, who was watching Jazz give viola the dirtiest looks imaginable. Falsetto, oblivious to the whole thing, walked over to the front desk and rang the bell that lay there on the table edge.

'Ding'…no rely

'Ding, ding'…still no rely

'Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding!'…still no reply…_that's odd how could no one be in?_

--

'Where are you taking me?…Polka?' asked Allagretto who was being pulled along with some force, Polka was obviously not in the state to care weather or not she hurt him, as she was pinching his pale skin on his arm. Allagretto waited for some time till he finally got reply, with a short sharp 'shut up' he had NEVER seen Polka be like this, in the time they spent together you would have thought that he had, but to be truthful Polka is not that kind of person, she kind and caring, however not surprising.

'What has gotten in to you, Polka?' he shouted so that he would get a reply.

'I need to show you some where, but we have to be fast to get there, quickly now!' she tugged Allagretto with even more force, her walk braking into a run, Allagretto now regretted asking.

'Close your eyes where nearly there…'she ordered Allagretto, and so he did, wanting to please her after all. Now putting her run into a slow walk, she strolled into the middle of the field, now holding Allegretto's hand softly.

"Were here" said Polka looking at Allagretto.

'You can open your eyes' Allagretto did just that, he found himself emerged with tonnes of flowers, purple filled his whole sight, as he looked around he finally laid his eyes on the young girl now several feet away from him, he strode towards her looking deep into her eyes, hoping for a small show of love and affection, Polka looked up at him she was slightly shorter but not by a substantial amount, she looked up to find him looking into her deep grey eyes. He stoked her soft skin placed just underneath her lip and pressed his onto hers, they kissed there in the purple abyss.

--

'We have to look for another place to stay' stated Jazz _still _looking at Viola, Viola now very subconscious walked out of the inn and back to the fields _how could I be so careless _she thought to herself, flopping her body down flat on the floor, gazing up at the stars, _no I wasn't careless I was meant to tell him today anyway, but…like always I've got the bronze medal AGIN he's never gunna fall in love with me sigh _she sat up slowly, staring at where Polka and Allagretto had long disappeared from.

'Where could they have gotten to?' she said talking to herself.

'Don't know. But I need to talk to you about earlier, I know what that hand sign means'

--

MUST READ THIS I NEED TO KNOW!

Just so you know the chapter titles are all songs from Kingdom hearts one and two and I MUST get people to tell me if they want Jazz and Viola together if not who should be with Jazz? I also want to know hat parings you want I want to please my readers. Anything could happen to if you want say Polka to be with someone else other that Allagretto tell me you never know with me…OH NOES bad thought…JazzXPolka what has my mind turned into walks off in another direction muttering to herself…something about self pity but I dunno…wait how could I not know IT'S ME!


End file.
